


Songbird

by ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne



Series: Marty Scurll One Shots [5]
Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 22:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16921740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne/pseuds/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne





	Songbird

Being the only female member of the Bullet Club definitely had it’s ups and downs. You got to wrestle all over the world in front of millions of fans, you got to meet so many new people, you had to deal with the constant jokes and bad singing from your brother Kenny, your boyfriend Marty and your best friends the Bucks…

The five of you were heading to the airport to head to Japan for some NJPW and Stardom shows. Being in Japan with the guys was great, even if you technically weren’t working for the same promotions out there, you’d all still try and be at each others shows when you could.

Nick was driving, Matt next to him in the front, so you were squished in the back between your brother and boyfriend. You were starting to get tired so had laid your head on Marty’s shoulder and closed your eyes.

“Can’t ya even wait till we get on the plane before ya fall asleep darlin’?” chuckled Marty lightly.

“No. You’ll have to carry me onto the plane,” you grumbled. “I hate late night flights.”

The guys all chuckle. You were always grumpy when you’re tired.

“Want me to put some music on to keep you awake till me get there?” asked Matt.

“It won’t work, but sure, give it a try,” you shrug.

“Hey Marty, remember that song that got stuck in your head from that kids’ movie?” asked Matt.

“Haha, yeah,” chuckled Marty.

Matt reached over and turned on the car stereo. As soon as he did the first notes of You’re Welcome from Moana started. The guys all laughed making you smile. Soon the car was full of the guys awful, deliberately off-key singing.

“Really guys? You’re going to torture me to keep me awake?” you chuckled, sitting back upright.

“It’s what we’re good at,” laughed Nick.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

2 weeks! Every day for 2 weeks at some point or another the guys had started singing that damn song. You could be eating breakfast in the hotel… in the car… in the arenas… about to fall asleep… anywhere and everywhere, they were singing.

You had just walked into Korakuen Hall to watch the guys in their last show for NJPW before heading home for a few days before the next ROH tour. Marty had spotted you first.

“Hey babe,” he smiled before smirking.

“I swear to God if you sing that song one more time…” you warned. “It’s been 2 weeks Marty, I don’t think I can take it anymore.

"Would I really be that mean?”

“You sang it to wake me up this morning!”

“Oh yeah,” chuckled Marty.

“So can we please knock it on the head now?”

“If I have to,” pouted Marty. “Can’t promise that the guys will though.”

“Damnit,” you groaned.

Just then you spotted your brother and the Bucks walking towards you.

“Don’t you even think it!” you warned, pointing at them.

“Think what?” asked Nick innocently.

“You know exactly what. I’ve had enough of it. I’m going insane.”

“You mean….?” asked Matt.

“Don’t you dare!”

“Fine, we won’t,” said Kenny.

“Thank you,” you sighed in relief.

Marty snuck his arm around you and kissed your cheek.

“You’re welcome,” he smirked.

“That’s it!” you yelled causing the guys to start running away laughing. “I’m gonna get the lot of you… Starting with you Scurrl! Get back here!”

You ran off chasing your hysterically laughing boyfriend.


End file.
